


Kiss Me Goodbye

by SloaneConri



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other, Sad Ending, Terminal Illness, You've been warned, seriously, this might break your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneConri/pseuds/SloaneConri
Summary: The creator wasn’t getting any better.She had been sick for a long time now.There had been talk of “terminal” and “not much longer.”She knew she was going to die, but before she went, she wanted to leave her mark on the world.She was going to create her own world in the Undertale multiverse.
Relationships: Ink/Creator platonic
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into this story, I want you to know, this story will not have a “happy ending.” If you are uncomfortable with terminal illnesses, death because of them, and many other triggers that I will try to add in notes as I go along, then please don’t read.  
> With that said, for those of you still here, thanks for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale! All rights to Toby Fox. I also didn’t create Ink. He’s just a chaotic bean that I wanted to have some fun with!

One could assume that this day would be like any other. The birds outside were singing and chirping their happy tunes, the sun was bright in the endless blue sky, and the young creator was awake and eating breakfast at a decent time.

Except, the creator wasn’t getting any better.

She had been sick for a long time now. Her parents had looked even more tired as the days went on. Almost as tired as their child was on the worst days. There had been talk of “terminal” and “not much longer” in hushed conversations late at night. The child knew she was going to die. She knew that her parents were trying to be brave and strong for her. That they didn’t want to frighten their only child. Adults could be so silly sometimes. It was okay to be scared. The sickness that sapped away her strength little by little was terribly frightening and she was often scared of when her last day would come. Today though, she was feeling stronger and brighter. She was going to enjoy the sunlight streaming through her window. Just as soon as she could get rid of these eggs.

“C’mon, Champ,” her father said, sitting at the edge of the bed, where the child was propped up on about a half dozen pillows. “You gotta finish your eggs before you can read.”

The child smiled weakly and forced a couple more forkfuls down, before putting down her silverware. “Sorry, Dad. I’m too full to finish them.”

“Well, this should please your mother. It was more than you had yesterday.” The man carefully stood up and took the tray from his child’s lap. Half of the eggs, a slice of toast and nearly a full cup of milk. Definitely better than yesterdays breakfast. “Don’t force yourself to stay up reading. If you get tired, put the book down, alright?”

“Yes Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He bent down and gave his daughter a gentle, one-armed hug and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He reluctantly released her and quietly left her alone, presumably to go wash her dishes and inform her mother of her improved appetite.

The child reached over to her bedside table and picked up the book she had put there the night before. Thumbing through the pages, she found where she had last left off. Burying her nose in the book, she imagined she was on the adventure with the pair of mystery solvers. Sherlock may not have the best bedside manner, but the mysteries he solved with Watson’s help certainly made up for it in the form of entertainment.

She hoped that she could move to the living room and maybe play video games a little later. 

A thought struck the young creator then. She reached over and grabbed a notebook from the bedside table and began writing.

She had a love for many things; mysteries, cats, folk music, and her favorite video game, Undertale.

Before she died, she was going to create her own Undertale universe.

What to name it though? Sherlocktale? That was awkward and clumsy. But the idea was there. Of course it would also star the creators favorite Skeletons. Sans would be an excellent Sherlock and Papyrus could easily be his Watson. Frisk could be Alice Faulkner- or perhaps Irene Adler would be more accurate. No, definitely Alice. Chara could be Irene. But who would be Moriarty? Maybe Gaster? Or the Riverperson maybe. Toriel could be Mrs. Hudson! Oh, but what about Asgore? That would be a nasty bit of business. Although it might be rather accurate. Also, would Papyrus make a better Mycroft?

The creative child sat and wrote out idea after idea, crossing out things that didn’t make sense or she didn’t like, until she fell asleep about an hour or two later with her notebook resting on her chest.

✧~*~✧~*~✧ ✧~*~✧~*~✧ ✧~*~✧~*~✧ ✧~*~✧~*~✧ ✧~*~✧~*~✧ 

Ink was flying through the Doodlesphere, clearing out cluttered stories and AUs. Some were so similar that he was going through and attempting to merge some of the ideas together, try and point the creators to one another, let them help each other build up their ideas.

He was attempting to sort some of the stories into categories too, although his friend Dream had said that it was a lost cause. No matter, just put the Underfell universes here, the Underswap there. Shuffle off one-shot stories over here to be sorted through later, the artwork could come over here. Oh look at that! A lovely little drawing of an Undyne as a child, training with a Gerson and an Asgore; inspired by Original Undertale, if Ink wasn’t mistaken.

Ink suddenly felt a tremor sweep through him. A new AU? He whipped around, trying to find where it had landed. In the distance, a small shining star, not unlike the “save points” of Undertale, was glowing faintly. He gently cupped his hands around it, pulled it towards himself, and looked into the universe. Rough sketches of characters were there, though the idea felt solid to Ink. He watched as the characters began to flesh-out and fill with colour. Then things began whipping around and change quickly. Ink had rarely ever seen an AU as it was being built and it was fascinating. Frisk changed character a couple times, like the creator couldn’t decide who they would be, before settling on an idea.

Chara was alive in this AU, and also swapped around a couple times. Was that a Gaster? Ooh! Things were going to be interesting indeed. Ink sat and watched as the rest of the AU began to fill with colour, like splashes of, well, ink were dropped onto a page and began to bleed. Soon, things began to slow down and eventually came to a stop. Ink felt a twinge of anxiety as he watched the colours stop flowing. But when he looked at the star, still glowing and growing, he breathed a sigh of relief.

The creator had simply gone to sleep.

Ink leaned back, a large, toothy smile on his face. This was amazing! He ran his hand around the edges of the still growing AU, looking for the link to the creator. He wanted to drop a few ideas into their dreams, maybe help them out a little. Finding the link, a small, invisible thread, he gathered a few colours of his paints in his hand and carefully let small drops fall onto the link.

The creator would thank him later, if they ever realized it was him. He made a note in his scarf about this and began packing away his paints.

Ink looked around at all of the pieces of art that sill had to be sorted and gave a small shrug. He tucked the new AU away with the Underswaps, hoping to hide it until he could come back. Then he opened a portal with Broomy and set off to find Dream, wanting to tell his friend about the new universe he just witnessed the birth of. It was an exciting day indeed!


End file.
